4400fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Try The Pie
Tom discovers Jordan Collier living in a small town populated by his followers. | image = Corner Cafe.jpg | caption = | season = Four | number = 405 | airdate = 15 July 2007 | writer = Michael Narducci | director = Craig Ross Jr. | previous = | next = }} Synopsis Tom Baldwin rushes into his house looking for Kyle. But his son is nowhere to be found. The reason Tom is so anxious to find him is because he just discovered Kyle is promicin positive. Tom reaches Kyle on his cell phone and asks him to come home so the two of them can talk. Kyle can tell his father is holding something back but agrees. As soon as Kyle hangs up Cassie appears to him. She tells Kyle that he can't go back home because his father knows he's promicin positive. "So what am I supposed to do now?" Kyle asks. Cassie instructs Kyle to take Isabelle Tyler and go to an old logging town named Evanston located just north of the city. Kyle asks why he has to go there but Cassie won't tell him. Kyle and Isabelle arrive in Evanston only to find it populated by Jordan Collier and his followers. Kyle uses the opportunity to show Jordan the White Light book. Jordan reads the prophesies and believes the book is the path he's been looking for, and Kyle should be his guide. Tom eventually tracks Kyle to Evanston and tries to talk him out of joining Collier. But Kyle believes in Jordan's cause. Kyle tries to persuade his father to join him, but Tom refuses. As much as he wants to be with his son, Tom can't be a part of any movement led by Jordan Collier. Because Tom knows about Evanston, Jordan and his followers (including Isabelle and Kyle) are forced to leave the town for good. Later, Jordan announces that they will establish a new home in Seattle. Meanwhile, Maia has a disturbing vision about a local politician named Gabriel Hewitt who has been publicly attacking Shawn's run for city council. The vision takes place in a near future where Hewitt is president and he has put all promicin positives in concentration camps. Diana relays the vision to Shawn who becomes determined to stop Hewitt's rise to power. Cast and Characters * Jenni Baird as Meghan Doyle (credit only) * Billy Campbell as Jordan Collier * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Sean Devine as P.J. * Graeme Duffy as Brady Wingate * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Isabelle Tyler * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Tristin Leffler as Cassie Dunleavy * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Mark Acheson as Paul Weir * Garry Chalk as Sheriff * Martin Cummins as Gabriel Hewitt * Chris Currie as Collier Bodyguard * Jason Diablo as Dalton Gibbs * Kathryn Gordon as Heather Tobey * J.M. Landry as Bureaucrat * Iris Quinn as Kathy Weir * Lisa Sheridan as Shannon Reese * Gregory Waldock as Billy * Sean Connor Roche as Young Tom Baldwin * Alison Mackay as Young Kathy Weir * Hal Tatlidil as Young Paul Weir * Derek Green as Male Citizen * Alicia Thorgrimsson as Female Citizen Back to Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes